A Date
by Demdrops
Summary: After the events of 'The World' a romance blossoms, as An Shoji and Mariko Misono go on their first date.
1. Chapter 1

Idea by me

Written by T Shai

 **It's a Date**

Today was both an exciting and anxious day for both An and Mariko. It was the first time the two of them were going out together on what appeared to be a date. Ever since they'd first met offline by the hospital, the two of them had slowly been getting closer to one another via text and email. They'd both agreed to try taking their friendship further and allow it to blossom into a full fledged relationship.

Both of them had been fairly clueless on where to go or what to do on a date, so they agreed to meet up at a restaurant for lunch. It wasn't too fancy, but it was still good enough for a date. Mariko and An both arrived there at the same time, but it was An who took a seat last since she was moving chairs out of the way so Mariko could wheel herself through. Once both of them were comfortable, they picked up the menus and read them while talking to one another.

"So... How have things been since you woke up? Have you been able to adjust to your new life with Bear?" Mariko smiled warmly as she glanced at An. An was wearing a dress which her adoptive father had bought along with much more clothing once she was adopted. It was a gorgeous blue with flowers scattered about on it. An's hair had grown slightly longer too, and it now went down just past her shoulders.

"I've adjusted just fine, thank you. Ever since he took me in, I've been studying to try getting into college. I'm hoping that I can become a vet some day and save some animals." An had a good reason for wanting to save lives, but it was something she felt didn't need to be discussed. Not right now, at least. "Anyway, how have you been? Do you still play The World at all? I heard that Silver Knight was trying to get you to lead the Crimson Knights again."

Mariko smiled sheepishly and had decided on what she wanted from the menu. She set it down and rested her arms on the table. "I have been playing, but not very much since you were able to log out. I'm concerned since Sora hasn't shown up at all since back then. Plus I received word from Helba that things are getting dangerous again. So I'm trying to avoid it for my own safety." An nodded in understanding and decided on the food she wished to order before waving a waitress over. The waitress greeted them both and asked for their order. "I'd like some takoyaki, please." An spoke and said her order first before Mariko said hers. "I'd like sushi. For the filling, could I have tuna?" The waitress nodded while writing the orders before she left to inform the chef.

The two were left alone again, and an awkward silence hung over them before Mariko spoke. "The World aside, I'm happy to hear you're aiming to become a vet. It's a tough job, but someone like you can manage." An blushed and looked at the table while becoming a bit flustered. "Th-Thanks. Is there a job you're aiming for in the future? Or any plans even?" Mariko hummed in thought before shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not sure on a career I'd like to pursue. I'm hoping I can save up enough funds though so I can have surgery. My doctor said it may be possible to walk again with how advanced technology is becoming. It's just a matter of saving up enough Yen to afford it."

An had listened in intensely, and couldn't help but feel bad for Mariko. "Crim told me about what happened to you years ago... It's not much, but I can try to help pay for the surgery as well. Until I achieve my dream job, I want to work part time. I can use some of that money to help you out." Mariko looked shocked at the kind gesture, but before she could even say anything, the waitress came over with the food. They thanked her, said their blessings and then ate in silence.

It wasn't until after they'd both finished that they spoke again to one another. They talked for a while and started to learn about their favourite colours, music, games and so much more. Both of them had more things in common than they originally thought, and it only served to bring them both closer.

"Well, I guess we should get going soon." An frowned at Mariko's words, but she knew they'd both been there for a while already. "Yeah... I guess you're right. Let me help you out of here, alright? I've got the food bill covered. Thank goodness for virtually everything being electronic these days. It saves carrying unnecessary amounts of change around." Mariko giggled and nodded slightly in agreement before watching as An cleared a path for her to leave the restaurant. An stayed behind for a minute to pay the bill and place all the chairs she'd moved back before leaving to catch up with Mariko.

When the two of them were outside, Mariko motioned for An to lean down as if there was something she wanted to say. As An leaned down, Mariko took the opportunity to kiss An on the cheek. She thought it was adorable how flustered she became, but didn't tease her for it. "Wh-Wha?" An blinked and seemed shocked since showing affection in public was frowned upon. One of her hands moved to hold the spot she'd been kissed on while she tried getting over the shock. "Thanks. But um... What was that kiss for?" Mariko laughed and hummed. "You're welcome. And did I need a reason to kiss you?" An shook her head and smiled sheepishly despite her flustered state. "Well... No? I guess not? I'm just surprised you did it."

After the awkward and embarrassing moment for An and after the shock had worn off, she proposed an offer to her girlfriend. "So uh... I'll see you around? You can stop by my place tomorrow if you'd like? We could eat dinner there and you could sleep over. I have a spare futon you can use and my room is big enough so it will fit in there without a problem." Mariko seemed to like the offer and accepted without hesitation. "Of course. I'll be there at five tomorrow night. I'll bring a bag with anything I might need during my visit. The only things I can think of are a pillow, my tooth brush, my hair brush and some clothes to sleep in." An shook her head slightly and rubbed the back of her head. "You don't need to worry about a pillow. I have one spare for the futon. And besides, I wouldn't want you carrying too much." Mariko nodded and seemed grateful as well as relieved knowing she wouldn't have to try carrying a pillow as well as a bag.

Mariko and An went their separate ways after waving to one another. The date had been a success and both seemed even happier and closer together. They were both also excited to see each other again the following day.


	2. Chapter 2

Idea by me

Written by T Shai

The Date /

The Sleepover

An and Mariko had decided to meet at the local market first rather than at An's home for their date. The reason was to spend more time together and to also buy ingredients needed for dinner. Although it was a pricey meal which took hours to cook, the two had agreed on stew for dinner. It was something they both enjoyed and that they believed would be great for their second date.

Currently, Mariko was following An around the store while An had a basket holding all the required ingredients. "Hey, Mariko? What would you like with the stew? Would you just like some bread to dip in it? Or something else?" Mariko looked up at An while wheeling herself in her wheelchair. "I'd be happy with just some stew. But if it isn't a bother, then I would enjoy some bread as well, thank you." An hummed in response and nodded while going to the bakery section to grab some bread.

After retrieving some bread, An checked a list she'd brought with her to ensure she bought everything needed. Once certain that she did in fact have everything, An paid for it all, had it packed into bags and then started to lead the way to her home.

"This is just a heads up, but my dad will probably be there. He's busy working on a new novel though so he'll probably just stay in his room." An explained things, although it wasn't too detailed. Mariko still seemed to understand and nodded ever so slightly. "I see. And how has he been doing lately? I mean aside from working on a novel. I hope he's been doing well?" The female known as An hummed and glanced about as the two stopped at a pedestrian crossing and had to wait for the lights to change. "He's doing well. To be honest, he's far kinder than I imagined he'd be ever since I moved in and the adoption papers were filled out. Online, he was annoying and mysterious. But in person? He's rather kind and not as much of a mystery man as I had expected."

Mariko was listening in out of curiosity and also since she was interested in hearing about An's life as well as how it changed. It had changed for the better now that she wasn't with her abusive father, and that made Mariko rather happy.

The lights soon changed and they made their way to An's home before long. Once there, An held the door open for Mariko so she could wheel herself inside. Once in the house, they both removed their shoes and An headed to the kitchen. "Make yourself at home. I'll help you onto the couch in a minute if you'd like? Dinner will take a while to cook, so I can set up a movie for us to watch after I get the stew cooking." Mariko wheeled herself into the living room and glanced around once in there. The house was rather neat and welcoming which made her smile.

An came back out of the kitchen and went over to Mariko. She helped her girlfriend onto the couch even though it did cause them to blush from the closeness. It was something neither of them had gotten used to just yet. "U-Um... There you go. I'll put the TV on and start cooking dinner. As soon as I'm done we can watch a movie I picked out." Mariko gazed over at the television as An turned it on. There was a remote on the cushion beside her so she could change channels while waiting. "I won't be long. I'll be back in a few minutes. If you need anything in the mean time, don't hesitate to tell out, okay?" An left for the kitchen and set to work cutting up everything required and then starting to cook dinner.

Some time passed by and An returned to the living room. "The food will take a while to cook. In the meantime, let's start this movie up." An grabbed a DVD case off the shelf and carried it over to the television. "What kind of movie is it? I have to admit that I'm quite curious." Mariko inquired now that she had the opportunity to speak. An popped the disc out of the case and then put it in the player. "It's a romance movie I rented the other day. I figured it would be a good choice since we're spending the night together. It's one my mother told me about when I was younger... But we never had the chance to see it. Plus I haven't seen it yet so that's a bonus." An put the case down and went to sit on the couch. She picked up the remote, changed the channel and then began the movie with the press of some buttons.

The two watched the movie together quite happily, and even cuddled up to each other during parts without even noticing it. They sat side by side and held each other's hand while also leaning against one another. The movie was fascinating to them, and they truly did send happy now they were able to just relax together. Parts of the movie did leave them upset, but overall by the time it ended, they were both smiling and relieved. "I'm glad they ended up together in the end. If they never saw each other again, I would have been sad. And to be entirely honest, those kinds of movies usually make me cry as embarrassing as it is to admit." An hummed in agreement with Mariko's words before reluctantly getting up. She had enjoyed being close to her girlfriend, but she knew it was time for dinner.

Dinner was served and An's new father had joined them. He teased the couple every now and then with light jokes, but overall it was nothing serious. They were all laughing and quite happy throughout dinner and it was sadly over too soon.

An's dad volunteered to do the washing up so An could set up the spare futon in her room. After all, Mariko did need a place to sleep. The two talked to one another while An set it up and even began to get sidetracked by discussing how much fun they'd had up until now. They seemed to be caught up in a world of their own for some time, even if it was only for a few minutes in reality.

"Well... I guess we'll continue to talk tomorrow before you head home? Today was fun, but I'm exhausted and I can tell you are as well." An smiled meekly as she spoke and Mariko had managed to get on the futon with some assistance. "Of course. We can talk tomorrow. I'd like that very much. Today was wonderful and I hope we can spend more time together like this. If I'm to be honest, I loved every minute I was able to spend with you."

Both of them finally called it a night and tried their best to sleep. It took time for them both to fall asleep, but once they did, they dreamt of their wonderful day with peaceful smiles upon their faces.


End file.
